Leave It Behind
by Angelique May
Summary: Dom's little sister is finally free from her gardians but runs into a summer fling that ends badly. Too make it worse, the summer fling just happens to be Leon. As time goes on, she finds her stuck between the summer fling they had and the love they share
1. Author's Note: Background Information

For those who need the background info.  
  
This is taking place two years after the end of TFTF. The team had ran to Mexico and split up. Dom and Let are all over Mexico while Mia went for a few days and decided to move to Texas and get a BA in Psychology. Vince, Jesse, and Leon are all in Cancun, get some action.  
  
They come back a year and a half later when the cops have given up looking for Dom. Six months later is when the story picks up.  
  
Enjoy AngeliqueMay 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Leave it Behind  
  
Author: AngeliqueMay  
  
Email: AngeliqueMay@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Dom's little sister is finally free from her guardians but runs into a summer fling that ends badly. Too make it worse; the summer fling just happens to be Leon. As time goes on, she finds her stuck between the summer fling they had and the love they share.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: If I own the right to this movie. Damn if I only owned the rights to this movie.  
  
Authors' note: Damn, do I have to?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The roar of her car outside on that early Sunday morning was enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Gritting his teeth, Dom rolled out of bed, leaving a pissed off and completely naked Letty in bed.  
  
He stormed down the stairs, the old wood board moaning under his weight. He slammed the door open and open his mouth to begin a line of curse when his eyes stopped on the petite, younger version of his sister up stairs.  
  
"Damned if it isn't you." He said, shaking his head and going to meet his youngest sister on the sidewalk.  
  
"Dominic. I've missed you." Giavanna whispered as her brother picked up her small weight.  
  
"Hey Mia, get down here." He yelled, not noticing that she stood right behind him.  
  
"Gia? Gia! It is about time you came out here." She said, pulling her into a hug. "How are aunt Viv and uncle Tommy?"  
  
"Still driving me crazy." Gia hugged her siblings again and sighed. "I have missed you both. And trust me; Arizona is not really that fun when your neighbor is about twenty minutes from you."  
  
Dom led them back inside to the house and into the kitchen.  
  
"Everything is the same. It's kind of weird to come back." Gia looked around, her hand holding her chest as tears fell freely down her high cheeks.  
  
"Ten years." She sat on the couch, her back to the door and stared at her hands. "But, I did come back. And since I am going to CSULB, I can visit a lot more often now."  
  
"College?" Dom asked, glancing behind him when he heard the door front door open.  
  
"Yes Dom, college." Mia said. "Kind of makes you look bad, doesn't it?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leon asked sternly, his eyes on Gia.  
  
She turned beat red as she stood to face him.  
  
"Me! What the hell are you doing here? And better yet, why and how did you get in here?" Dom held up his arm when he noticed her slow movement towards him.  
  
"Okay, I'm lost." Dom started. "How do you two know each other?"  
  
Gia laughed, but the humor didn't make it to her eyes. "You know how some things are suppose to stay in Cancun? He is one of them." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Gia laughed, but the humor didn't make it to her eyes. "You know how some things are suppose to stay in Cancun? He is one of them."  
  
Dom looked from his little sister to Leon and back. "What?"  
  
"Yeah," Gia continued. "He left me at the hotel one night while he decided to go screw a cabana girl." Her stare cut into Leon as he return the gaze with equal venom.  
  
Dom's jaw tightened and he threw a glance at Leon.  
  
"It did not happen like that." He crossed the room to be only a foot away from Gia. "If you really could remember, I didn't leave you, you left me. I called you and continued to walk away."  
  
"Bull shit. I would have heard you. There wasn't anyone in the damn lobby." She threw her purse down. "You can take that excuse and shove it up your -"  
  
"Whoa. Hey." Vince said, sitting on the love seat. "Just calm down."  
  
"There has to be more to it than that." Letty said. "You two are too fucking mad for only that to have happen."  
  
Mia looked up at Letty. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, it has to be. I mean, if it were me and I was that pissed off and someone left me, it would have to be after a night of love making. And not the average, 'we've been dating and screwing each other for the past few months', it would have to be the first time, that special moment."  
  
All eyes were on Letty. Well, all eyes except Gia's, who stared down at her feet, a blush crawling up her cheeks. Dom was he first to notice the slight change in her disposition and in a flash, he had Leon up against the wall.  
  
"Dom, drop him." Mia said, pulling on his arm.  
  
"Dom, stop." Letty grabbed his other arm.  
  
Gia smiled and walked over to Dom. She held his wrist and slowly his grip lessened on Leon as the blood circulation dwindled from Dom's hand. He turned and looked her before letting Leon go.  
  
She turned her attention to Leon. "Look. I saved you once. I won't do it again. And further more, I don't know why you left that morning, but you did. And I cannot let the choices of the past mess up your friendship with Dom. Besides, I haven't been around for years. But if you cross me the wrong way." She took her index and did a slicing motion under her throat.  
  
"Hmm, nice to see you again too." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hmm, nice to see you again too."  
  
Leon walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Dom loomed behind him and blocked the doorway, preventing any escape.  
  
"So what happened it Cancun?" Dom asked, leaning against the counter tops, his massive arms crossed over his chest."  
  
Leon gave him a look that showed not only free and panic, but also respect; not for Dom but for Gia herself.  
  
"I can't tell you dawg. It's gotta stay that way. You know what they say, 'what happens in Cancun, stays in Cancun'. Beside. It wouldn't do that to Gia."  
  
"But you would leave her after you slept with her?" Dom shot back, trying to keep his cool least he lose feeling in his other hand. Or worse, Gia would show Letty how to make him lose feeling elsewhere.  
  
"Look, I just need to know, did you care for her?"  
  
"Yes. I can say I did. And I can also say that I didn't leave her and that I would never have done that had she stayed in the damn room." He took a quick drink and continued. "Look, I get pissed off because she left me. I called her when she left, she didn't answer to her name."  
  
Dom suddenly smiled, understanding crossing his face.  
  
"Alright. I get it. Go in there and talk to her."  
  
"What?" Leon nearly dropped the beer.  
  
"Hey, you can't go around dropping Corona, that's wasteful. Drop a Zima or something." He took a step away from the door and made a gesture with is hands.  
  
Leon took one last, needed, drink before facing the storm.  
  
She stood in what seemed to be slow motion, her long dark hair moving flowing in a breeze of it's own. That was how he first say her two years ago when the booked to Mexico a couple of years back. A angel in the light to save him. That image was short lived though when he pulled into a room upstairs.  
  
"Have you lost your fucking mind?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Have you lost your fucking mind?"  
  
Leon closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"If I have to talk to you, it'll be in a room with every little to be thrown."  
  
Gia looked around the room and did the note the lack of furnishings. She also noticed the good-sized lamp on the nightstand.  
  
"Okay, then talk." She sat on the bed, her legs crossed.  
  
Flashbacks of those legs around his waist distracted him for a brief moment before shaking off the tightness in his body.  
  
"You I know I would never have left you. Especial after a night like we had."  
  
She smirked and leaned back. "So is that your way of saying you only wanted me for all this?" She gestured over herself with her hands.  
  
"No. And stop putting words in my damn mouth. I told you why I wanted you."  
  
"You couldn't possible have wanted me for love. It was only one summer."  
  
"And it only took a week." He knelt down in front of her, his eyes on the sharp toe of her heeled shoes. "I did not leave you."  
  
"You were not in the room when I woke up. Neither was your bag. So you know what, I thought you wanted me gone. I figured since it was my last night there that you figured why waste the morning with me. Hell, you probably have had better women than me so what does it matter to leave the de- virgined eighteen year in her bed and find a new piece of ass to hit."  
  
Leon stared at her for a moment and held back his laughter.  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
He reached to take her hand when she pulled away. His chest tightened. He couldn't possibly still have feelings of affection for her after what she did, could he?  
  
"I suggest this." Leon stated. "We should call a truce. We don't have to like each other; we just try to keep our fighting away from everyone else."  
  
Gia stood and walked to the door, her hand on the knob. She took a moment to think about how unfair it was to Dom to mess up his friendship with Leon. Though he may be a dog when it comes to women, he might be a good friend.  
  
"I'll think about." She said. "See you at the race tonight." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Damn her!" Leon shouted, standing around by his car, the walkie-talkie in his grip.  
  
"She flaked on you?" Letty asked as she walked back to her car.  
  
"Yeah. I guess this is her way to say 'fuck the truce'."  
  
The race had been over for ten minutes. Everyone was just hanging out and talking. As usual, the Team won and took home everyone else's cash or pink slips.  
  
Gia walked up, her hair all over the place, her knuckles bruised; one was actually cut and bleeding. The beginnings of a black eye marred her face. Her shirt, a white peasant shirt that was longer in the back, was ripped around the shoulders. She held her broken arm over her chest, not only keeping the shirt on but cradling it.  
  
She swayed left and right before Leon caught her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, Letty running off to get Dom.  
  
"I, uh. Some guy came behind me. He kept calling me Mia. I told him I who I was. Then he said something about paying for Dom's debt. That Dom had killed his cousin or something. I, I stabbed him in the foot with an extra screwdriver before I ran. It took me a while to lose him." She held his arm. "Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
Leon felt something wet going down his arm and shifted his weight to see. His arm came up red.  
  
"Did he hit you in the head?" He asked.  
  
"I think so but I can't remember. I'm just really tired."  
  
"What happened?" Dom's voice broke the silence. Leon had not noticed that people had surrounded them.  
  
"I think a Tran is out. He that she was Mia and went for it." Leon picked up Gia, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on. You can't fall asleep just yet."  
  
"But I really want to." He lowered her into his car.  
  
"I know you do. But you got to wait for a while." He ran on the other side and got in.  
  
"I could always take her." Dom said, leaning into the window.  
  
"No need. She's already in here. I'm going to take her." He peeled off down the street.  
  
She rolled over, moaning as she did. "I know you hate me, but thanks for taking me." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The hospital lights were off. Gia laid in the bed staring out the window. It was an unusual gloomy August day. The weather seemed to match her mood and mind; all foggy and dark. The doctors had kept her awake for a few hours before letting her fall asleep, with the aid of Demerol.  
  
Now she lay awake, fighting off the pain rather than having to deal with the re-clouding of her mind. She wished she hadn't have ran to Leon. When she was better, he would never let her live it down. Hell, Gia wouldn't let herself live it down.  
  
She laid her head back, a dull throb penetrated her head. A name went through her head. Tran. Tran. Hadn't she dated a Tran? No, it couldn't have been him. Word was that he was dead.  
  
Good kisser though. Rather sad to see him gone.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. At least her attacker didn't decide to take her body first.  
  
"Oh Gia." Mia cried, running to the bedside.  
  
"I'm fine Mia, really. Just need to rest." Dom, Jess, Letty and Vince walked into the room. Leon stood in the doorway.  
  
"How are they treating you in here?" Dom asked, placing a vase of yellow rose on the table.  
  
"I don't know. I've been sleep most of the time." She turned to Leon and tried to smile.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
Jesse turned and laughed. "Why are you standing in the doorway like a child scared he might hurt his friend? You should be use to hospitals, what with three of us having been in one at once."  
  
Leon pushed off the door with his shoulders and stood by the bed.  
  
"So." He said, his eyes darting to her hand.  
  
"So?" Gia laughed. The rest of the crew left the room.  
  
She slipped her hand through his.  
  
"Are you scared?" Gia asked.  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuase, I didn't need you dying in my car."  
  
"I said are you, not were you." She squeezed his hand briefly.  
  
Leon sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I was scared. Still am scared."  
  
"Why?" She really wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She winced as a sharp pain throbbed at her temples.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leon asked. "Are you okay?" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Leon asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm letting the drugs wear off. I don't like the whole fuzzy thing that happens when I'm on them." She turned to the roses by the bed. 

"How did Dom know what color to get?" She asked.

"I remembered what you said that day we met in the airport."

"I surprised you can remember that far back." She said, lifting her good arm to caress the roses.

"I remember the little white dress that stopped a little above your knee. And I remember how you stared at the flowers in the gift shop. The yellow roses to be exact."

Gia extended her hand to the late blossom rose, the cream yellow adding a shimmer to her skin. Her favorite flower was in her reach.

_And she only had two dollars and some change on her person for someone had just stolen her purse._

_"Excuse me, do you need help?" A voice behind her called._

_She turned and could only stare into the deep brown eyes that held her entranced. A smile crept across his face as he crossed his arms._

_She shook her head as though a fly had landed on her cheek and blinked._

_"Uh, oh. I uh, see my purse was just stolen and I reported it and I just keep staring at these roses. I love these roses, but I can't buy them cause someone just stole my purse." She took a deep breath and shuddered on the release._

_"I can get you the flowers. But only if you do me this one thing."_

_"I so can't ask you to buy me those flowers."_

_"You didn't ask. I offered. However, I do need a bit of information"_

_"Oh, and what's that?"_

_"Your name."_

_She paused briefly before erupting into laughter. "A pick up line. I can't believe you just used a pick up line on me."_

_"That was not a pick up line."_

_"That so was a pick up. I'm glad you didn't use, 'Hey baby, is your daddy an astronaut? Cause you are out of this world.'"_

_"Well how about 'Did it hurt?'" He leaned into her._

_"Did what hurt?" She asked playfully, having heard and joked about that pick up line numerous times._

_"When you fell from heaven." _

_They shared a laughed as Leon paid for the roses. She smiled and took them openly. _

_"I'm Gia. She said, extending her hand._

_"Leon." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kissed across her flesh. He then slipped her arm into his walked back to the information and security desk were her stolen purse waited for her._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You were really chessy. What was it you told me when I found your purse? _'Hey, now that you found your purse, would you like to find something else with me?'_"

He sat on the bed and leaned into her. "But you did take me up on the offer, didn't you?" His eyes turned smothering brown, the heat of his body covering her.

Blood rushed her cheeks she turned her eyes away. He lifted her chin, forcing her to stare into the eyes of the man she gave herself to years before.

She subconsciously licked her lips and bent forward, her eyes switching between his mouth and the honey brown depths of his eyes.

"Hello, hello." The RN said as she walked in, her arms holding two IVs, one with the IV fluid, the other with the Demerol. "I know you have not been taking the pills missy."

Leon sprang up and scratched the back of his head. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then." she whispered, the IV tubes moving around a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." He stumbled out of the room as she laid back, the meds already sending me for a loop.

_Just another day in this hellhole_. She thought as her eyes became too heavy to leave open.

_The music played in the background as Gia and Leon danced to _Peaches and Cream_ at a house party. He kept his hands on her thighs, remembering the first time he allowed them to travel back, his hand had hurt for a few hours._

_"It's been a month." She whispered in his ear, loud enough for it to be heard only by him._

_"I know. It feels longer than that." He took her hand and pulled her outside. The waves crashed against the coast as a moonless skin gave way to the brilliant stars playing above._

_"I love it out here." Gia whispered, Leon slipping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head._

_"I love just being near you." He replied, giving her a tight squeeze and kissing her neck._

_"That's because you forgot your jacket and I am generating a lot of heat for the both of us."_

_He turned her around. "I think it I am doing my fair share of heating."_

_He leaned forward, his hand cradling her head as he…_


	10. Chapter 9

Yo

Please don't hate me. I had to end it like that. It's a good cliffhanger. Oh yeah, and thank you to the following people for reading and review my work:

JRodriguez:, litl A, hiphopstar (for all three of your reviews), pixi, Angel411. and giggles2003 (if there are any problems email me at angeliquemay@hotmail.com)

Chapter 9

**"Clear!" **

"I need to get her to the ER stat!"

"Blood pressure is twenty below normal."

**"Clear!"**

"Damn it! Try it again. Why is that room not available yet?"

"We're losing her pulse."

"Change is up to 180"

"Clear!"

"She's gone Doctor."

Dom waited, walking back and forth. Mia sat with Leon, stroking his arm as he kept his head down, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Vince and Jesse sat watching the Galaxy game on mute.

"How was she when you saw her last, Leon?" Dom asked, still prowling like a caged cat.

"She was getting tired from the medication."

"So she seemed fine when we saw her too. There shouldn't be any reason for her not to come through that door."

The doctor walked in with a grim look on his face.

"How is she?" Dom asked.

Mia held Leon's hand, knowing that by the drained look on the doctor's face the news couldn't be good.

"Giavanna is…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10__

The limonene drove through the cemetery silently. It pulled to a stop at the curb and were allowed out. Everyone was dressed in black, heads held low as they followed the casket. Dom was an active pallbearer, as was his uncle, Vince and Leon. Mia and Letty held onto one another as they stopped at the open graze. 

The priest stopped and turned to face everyone. Tears and sniffles came from the congregation. 

A pray began as Dom threw his arm around Letty and held Mia's hand.

Yellow roses were passed around by the ushers. 

The coffin was lowered into the ground and priest threw a hand of dirt into the grave.

The friends were allowed to say their finally goodbyes and gave their condolences to the family.

They walked in single file, the silence drowned out by the sorrow and tears 

Then the family stood and walked to the grave. 

Mia said a pray and threw her rose in.

Dom stared at the grave for a moment, then threw his in.

Letty, Leon and Jesse walked up together and threw in their rose.

Vince stayed off to the side. He was worried that he might fall in.

They walked back to the limo all together, arm in arm.

Leon stopped and looked up at the hospital. How long had it been? A day? Three days? 


	12. Chapter 11 v1

Sorry it took so long. College makes it harder to do stuff like this

This chapter 11, version one. It's not done but you'll see why in version two.

Chapter 11

The coffin had been closed and sealed, buried underground for an hour. Her heart began to pound. Why had no one found her? Did they not know she was still alive?

She began to claw at the plush lining, her nails pilling away satin and down feather. She reached the wood behind it, unable to see around her. She continued to claw, blood dropping on her face.

"Help!" She screamed, tears flowing freely. 

"Help!"

"Gia. Gia baby, wake up." 

"Huh?" Gia sprang up and looked around the hospital room. Doom loomed over her, worry etched in his handsome features.

"Oh." She let out on a breath, laying back. "I was dreaming that I had died. That the team went to the funeral. Only I wasn't dead and had to claw my out."

That's it. Move on to CH.11 v2


	13. Chapter 11 v2

This is version two. Pick which one I should make chapter 11 and I'll finish it.

Chapter 11

"How was aunt Viv's funeral?" Gia asked, pulling her into a ponytail. She sat on the bed as she watched Leon gather her things.

"It was quite." He whispered, his voice giving away how he really felt. Happy that it wasn't her; scared that it could have been her as easily as aunt Vivian.

"It's that how they suppose to be?" She asked, her legs swinging over the side of the bed.

"Yeah, but I mean really quite." He picked up the bag and turned to watch her scuffle into the wheelchair the nurse had just brought in. It hurt him to see her weak, something he would have never wished on her.

Gia massaged her temples, her head pounding. Plus the medication was still in her system. She tried to focus once but gave up and closed her eyes. It was only when Leon was lifting her into the car did she open them again.

"I didn't need your help." She quipped, wincing at once from that amount of thought that went into it.

He smirked and reached over her to put her seat belt on. "Didn't need my help, huh?"

"Oh shut up." She whispered, laying her head back. 

He came back up and stopped, starring at her face. At the way she held her full lips in because she thought them too big. The way her cheek always looked as though she had a blush on. 

Then he began to notice the changes from being in the hospital. The baggy eyes and the dark circles around them. The way her breathing was shallow, as though she didn't want to take a deep breath.

"Maybe I you should stay in the hospital a little longer."

Gia didn't respond, having gone to sleep. He gave her shoulder a little shake, only to have his hand hit, and hard.

"Go away." She whispered, turning over away from him.

He stretched up and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 11

I went with this version. It's a lot more fun to write. Enjoy :P

Chapter 11

The coffin had been closed and sealed, buried underground for an hour. Her heart began to pound. Why had no one found her? Did they not know she was still alive?

Maybe this was hell. Her punishment for leaving the only man she loved? How could leaving love cost this much?

She began to claw at the plush lining, her nails pilling away satin and down feather. She reached the wood behind it, unable to see around her. She continued to claw, blood dropping on her face.

Her fingers hurt like hell, her heart rate increased, as did her breathing. She had to hold on. To tell Leon she did care for him still. To stare into his  bright green eyes one more time. 

I have to get out of here. For myself. For Leon. And for the little one who will never know.

"Help!" She screamed, tears flowing freely. 

"Help!"

She could feel her lungs tightening and her chest felt on fire. Her mind began to drift.

Death. She knew it was there, felt its grip around her shoulders, ready to snatch her life away.

She took her last breath and with its release, she allowed Leon's name to escape with her life.

"Gia. Gia baby, wake up." 

"Huh?" Gia sprang up and looked around the hospital room. Doom loomed over her, worry etched in his handsome features.

"Oh." She let out tears. "I was dreaming that I had died. That the team went to the funeral. Only I wasn't dead and had to claw my out. But I couldn't and all I could do was think about what I would be missing in life." 

Dom pulled his sister in a tight hug, smoothing her hair back.

"Shh, it's fine." He whispered. "You're fine now. The doctor said you could leave today."

"I can?" She sat up and noticed Leon. Her cheeks brightened lightly as a blush spread.

"Yeah. He said lay off beer and stuff and try not to over work yourself."

Gia laid back. 

"I don't drink so that won't be a problem."  
"Whar?" Dom asked. "Are you sure you're a Torretto?"

"I don't need beer to have a good time. You do."

"Yeah whatever." He said.

She glanced over to Leon. "We need to talk. Privately."

No one in the room moved.

"Um, privately?" She said, louder, holding her temples.

"Oh yeah." Everyone left reluctantly. 

"So" Lean started. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  



End file.
